


The Mephisto Waltz

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood and Gore, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creepy Kylo Ren, Cults, Dark, Dark Fic Fest, Dark Reylo, Devil worship, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Horror, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Occult, Piano, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Satanism, Soft Ben Solo, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo Ren and Ben Solo are twins who went their separate ways after the unexpected demise of their parents. Kylo is a world-famous virtuoso. Ben is a semi-successful journalist, has a supportive girlfriend Rey. Kylo lets Ben interview him and the two grow close after the unexpected reunion. Rey, however, is suspicious about Kylo's intentions.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to get really dark soon. Violence, death, gore in the upcoming chapters.

It was a very cold day in December. Ben solo had a very frustrating time after trying to interview an ill-mannered, tantrum-throwing A list celebrity and couldn't wait to go home to his beautiful girlfriend. Rey Johnson and Ben met six months ago at a coffee shop where Rey was working as a barista before establishing her own thrift shop. Both of them were very respectful and supportive of each other's endeavors and decided to move together. 

'' Bad day I guess'' Rey huffed out as Ben hugged her from behind.

'' You are making it better as usual'' Ben whispered softly nuzzling her neck.

'' Ben solo, someday I'm gonna charge your ass for being your personal therapist'' Rey laughed out and patted his head affectionately.

'' ugh, Rey you know you can take my entire paycheque sweetheart its all yours'' Ben affirmed her getting more comfortable in her warmth.

Ben has always been a really shy and sweet person.

Rey was the one to approach him first. He would always sit in a corner immersed in his laptop, typing, and editing fastidiously. He was so cute, trying to hide his blush when she introduced herself and told him she had a big fat crush on him. She was the one to ask him out first, and of course, she was the one to initiate their first kiss. Rey smiled tenderly reminiscing their first kiss, how soft and innocent it was, and how it caught Ben off-guard, who then proceeded to give her the biggest smile ever. That damned smile, it was so contagious, she couldn't help but smile as well, smothering his blushing face with several kisses. 

To the world, Ben Solo was a tall, wide, and intimidating person very meticulous at his job. To Rey, he was just a tall, shy, awkward, nerdy and kind-hearted boy who is really good at his work.

'' Ben, why don't you go lie down on the bed, I'll give you a relaxing massage.'' Rey chirped causing Ben to instantly sprint to the bedroom, just in case she changed her mind. 

Rey fetched her favorite oil for massage, apricot kernel oil. 

Ben was already lying face down, with a white towel wrapped around him. His beautifully enormous bareback exposed to her hungry eyes. Several beauty spots tracing the expanse of his smooth, pale skin. Rey sat on his back and poured some oil into her palm, proceeding to give him the most relaxing massage he could dream of.

'' Rey, you always take such good care of me, I never reciprocate it because I'm always at work, I feel like a self-conceited asshole.'' Ben

whispered feeling dejected.

Rey stopped working on his shoulder momentarily, wanting to choose her words carefully because it was one of those sensitive phases of her adorably stupid boyfriend where he feels his self worth plummeting.

'' SEE, you don't even want to respond now, I feel like a liability Rey. You deserve someone better than me. I just know you are going to leave me someday. '' Ben sniffled as a tear slid down on the white pillow.

'' BENJAMIN SOLO, IF YOU DONT SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH RIGHT NOW I SWEAR..'' Rey chocked, her throat feeling heavy, she loved him so much. How dare even think of something so dreadful...

'' you swear what ?? gonna leave me just like I said? '' Ben sobbed insecurely.

Rey flipped him around, she bent down and kissed his cheeks, wiping away his tears.

'' No idiot I'm going to propose your dumbass, shackle you with myself forever. You will be so annoyed to see my face all the fucking time'' Rey cooed kissing his stupidly huge ears which always made her melt.

'' I- I feel like I'm in a dream...'' Ben sputtered gently smiling.

Rey looked at the bedside table, something struck her mind when she saw her keychain. She got the keyring out of the keychain and brought the two ends nearer till it became smaller. She slipped it on Ben's ring finger.

'' Ben solo, I love you more than anything. You mean the whole world to me. I want to be with you till my last breath. This is just a makeshift promise ring, I'm going to get you a better permanent ring soon'' Rey proclaimed kissing his knuckles making Ben fully emotional.

'' Rey, I never deserved you, but I'm so relieved you see something good in me. I love you more than my own life. I'd die for you without a second thought. This means everything to me. Thank you'' Ben, so overwhelmed by her gesture, expressed his gratitude.

He reached his hand behind her head, caressing her three buns. He lowered her head, capturing her lips and kissing her, pouring out all his love in that kiss.

They were interrupted by Ben's ringing phone. Ben picked it up, it was an unknown number. Rey rolled her eyes causing him to giggle.

'' Is this Ben Solo from The NewYork Times'' ?? A feminine voice inquired from the other side of the phone.

'' Yes miss, you have reached the right person, is there something I can do?? '' Ben asked politely.

'' I'm Kira, Mr. Kylo Ren's publicist. He wants you to interview him for a special edition this month.'' 

Ben was surprised. So his twin brother remembered him after all.

Kylo and Ben were identical twins but they were effortlessly distinguished from one another. Kylo had a voluminous inborn scar on the left side of his face which was untreatable. Whereas Ben had a smooth and soft cherubic face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, I know the ending is abrupt but Imma update real soon, like maybe tomorrow. Leave kudos or comment please they always inspire me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be FILTHYYY

Kylo and Ben were identical twins but they were effortlessly distinguished from one another. Kylo had a voluminous inborn scar on the left side of his face which was untreatable. Whereas Ben had a smooth and soft cherubic face.

Kylo, as a child, had high ambitions, he wanted to be eminent and powerful. Ben, on the other hand, was an introvert and a very obedient child. Their parents, Han and Leia always showed more love for Ben, which eventually made Kylo resentful of his twin brother.

When they were fourteen, Han and Leia passed away due to an accident caused by a strong snow squall. Ben and Kylo mutually decided to get into boarding school of their choice as there was no reason to live in their home anymore. 

Thirteen years later, Kylo went on to become a world-famous concert pianist, While Ben was hired as a journalist for The NewYork Times.

Kylo didn't want to be in contact with Ben after their boarding school concluded since he would remind him of his parents, the loss they both suffered. So why now? Ben was curious. 

Kylo Ren's Georgian Mansion

NOW

His adept fingers moved with grace, not playing but caressing the piano. The beautiful melody was perfectly compatible with the sound of rustling yellow leaves and the heavy rain pouring down on the window sill.

Ben Solo got out of his car, it had been a long drive. But a smile appeared on his lips as he recognized the mesmerizing faint sound of the piano keys. 

After ringing the bell, An elderly man opened the door and introduced himself as Pearce, the butler of the mansion. 

'' Usually, we don't let guests meet the master when he is busy on his instrument, but you are special. Master's own order. Go upstairs, eighth room sir. '' the butler said in a friendly tone.

Ben nodded looking around the huge intimidating mansion. It was filled with antique items and alluring marble statues. But what stood out the most was the taxidermied birds and animals. Lots of them. They were crafted with close precision. Whoever made them, was undoubtedly the master of his craftsmanship.

Ben advanced to the towards the beautiful tune of the ivory keys being played.

The dark wispy hair from the beautifully scarred face moving with an unnatural wind. 

####  _Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto No.3 in D minor, Op.30_

Ben recognized the complex piece. He used to play basic piano. He knew the basic chords.

The clock struck eleven, Ren's fingers stilled on the ivory keys. He could sense his twin brother watching him. The one who got all the love of Hann and Leia. He mustered up a strained smile and turned around to greet Ben.

'' You get thirty minutes of my time. Use it wisely. '' Kylo mumbled shaking Ben's hand swiftly.

'' You have been doing well Kylo, I'm so proud of you. I'm sure mom and dad are swelling with happiness watching your success. '' Ben gushed smiling politely.

**2 hours later**

Ben returned to his apartment to find Rey sleeping. He went on to spoon her, she loved nothing more than getting spooned by his massive body. 

'' Rey, I met my twin brother after fourteen freaking years today... it was nice. He is having a masquerade ball at his mansion tomorrow and we are invited. '' Rey felt him smiling while nuzzling her neck.

'' That's great Ben, I'm happy for you. '' Rey turned around and kissed his forehead. She knew about the tragedy of his parents. This was a huge deal to him.

**Kylo's Georgian mansion**

**masquerade ball**

There were naked girls in Arlecchino Venetian masks on top of several banquet tables being cheered showered with hundred dollar notes by rich men.

People were heavily intoxicated. Rey was not having a good time at all. She hated going to parties but she must do this for Ben. There was a grand piano at the stage. Kylo Ren's fingers flashed across the keys. He was playing The Mephisto Waltz by Franz Liszt. 

The audience was transfixed to the mystifying melody. Two naked girls stood behind Kylo and flipped the musical notation pages whenever he gestured them to do so. 

'' isn't he fantastic?? I TOLD YOU lAURA. '' A woman standing besides Rey shouted in a heavy Irish accent. The audience applauded as the two naked girls caressed his thighs worshipping him. A chill ran down Rey's spine as he looked at her intensely, never looking anywhere else but her.

Rey wanted to find Ben and get home quickly. She turned around to see Ben kissing a random masked girl. Rey felt tears streaming down her eyes. Why would Ben do this to her? How could he?? She swiftly made her way towards the exit but someone spilled a drink on her white dress.

This was going to be a long miserable night.

Rey finally found the powder room and was about to close the door when she felt a huge hand on top of her small one.

'' Here let me help doll. '' Kylo whispered seductively, a bunch of tissues in his hand.

Rey was reluctant at first but then she felt wobbly, probably because of the drinks she had.

Kylo smirked and pressed the tissues on her dress to soak the wine. His hands kept creeping up and he squeezed her breast through the tissues and pinched them. Rey's eyes widened but she still couldn't understand what was happening. 

'' Why don't you just relax and let me take care of this Rey. You don't wanna go out there with your poking hard nipples and letting people know how much of a wanton whore you are...'' Kylo prodded her pinching her nipples, hard.

He felt his cock witching. He first saw her three months ago at a cafe. She was bending down picking up something, unknowingly showing off her glorious ass to his hungry eyes. He was infatuated with her. When he found out that she was his brother's girlfriend, he was furious. He had to concoct up some plan to own her. She belonged to him.

Now here they were...

He picked her up effortlessly and sat her down on the black marble countertop. 

Rey felt herself tripping over because of the alcohol but Kylo grabbed her. 

he slipped off the top of her dress and sucked her breasts through the bra. 

'' Such nice tits you got there slut. I've been waiting to taste these and your cunt for so long. '' She heard Kylo groan.

He tore off her bra and suckled on her breasts hungrily. Rey moaned, it felt good but this was wrong. 

She felt his calloused fingers slide through her thighs. He cupped her mound tightly. He slapped her cunt making her gasp for air. 

'' such a good cockslut. Soaking like a fucktoy already. '' She hated his filthy mouth but her body was asking for more. 

He slipped off her black lace panties and shoved it in his pocket. Rey looked at him alarmed.

'' My souvenir for later use. Besides filthy cumrags like you should never wear panties... for easy access to any holes. '' Kylo bent down to see her pussy without any barrier. He spread her labia and used his other hand to get his phone out of his pocket.

Rey saw a pentagram pendant dangling down his neck. This was so fucking weird.

'' fuck yes whore that's a tight slit you got there, I'm going to pound it so hard, use it like a cocksleeve, unlike my good for nothing brother... i'm sure he cant even make you cum properly. '' Rey closed her eyes until she felt him spread her labia more and the sound of photos being clicked.

She pushed him off and slipped her dress back on, running away from him.

Kylo surprisingly let her go. He leered at the photos he just caught, she won't remember anything tomorrow because he tampered with her drinks. 

Kylo was still rock-hard though he needed to take care of it first. He unzipped his leather pants and pulled out his cock. He got out her black lace panties from his pocket and rubbed it on his precum and slowly began to move it up and down his shaft.

The lace gave such good friction. He zoomed in on the photo of her cunt and began to furiously run her wet panties tightly on his shaft. '' FILTHY FUCKING WHORE SHES NOTHING BUT A TIGHT HOLE. '' Kylo cursed loudly as strings of white cum spurted on the black lace panties.


End file.
